AshCiel (Plus Sebastian) Smut
by GeneralMajorLieutenant
Summary: B/c titles are stupid for smutty one shots it's 11pm. Happy belated bday, JezebelStrike! Ciel wasn't ENTIRELY sandwiched between Sebastian and Ash 100% of the time... But I did go a little "above and beyond" for this threesome... (BTW this is legal Ciel- not itty bitty babe Ciel) (Now there's a pt 2 with JUST Sebastian and Ciel!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Merry belated bday, JezebelStrike~ Voila- You're rewritten Cash! PLUS SEBASTIAN.

IT MY FIRST THREESOME.

IT'S MY FIRST BASICALLY 5000 WORDS

* * *

Adrenaline raced through Ciel Phantomhive as he stormed up the grand staircase, flustered and furious as his ever loyal butler followed silently behind. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of Sebastian, without raising suspicion, but he was sure any words that left him now would be weak... Uncertain and desperate. But, unfortunately, that was what Ciel was feeling at the moment, so he turned the conflicting emotions into a source of anger and turned on his butler.

"He won't sneak into the manor on his first night out, I want you to search the property," Ciel ordered, glaring fiercely at the shocked demon. He wasn't taken seriously, he could see it on Sebastian's face. Delicate brow furrowed and thin lips pinched, Sebastian was both doubtful and suspicious.

"I don't-" he started, only to be interrupted by his master.

"Questioning my orders now, Sebastian? Or do I need to repeat myself?" Ciel hissed, moving into Sebastian's space and digging his finger into his chest. "_Go search the property for that bastard. _And don't come back until he's dead in your hands or the sun decides to end the game."

They stared each other down for too long, using time Ciel could be using to find the fallen angel. If he wanted to find him, of course. There was no special reason, no hurry to find him... He didn't _want _to spend time with Ash, that was just ridiculous.

Finally, Sebastian stepped back and bowed slightly, rigid with anger. "Of course, _bocchan_," he muttered before righting himself and hurrying down the stairs.

Ciel watched him go, not willing to take any chances. Their relationship had certainly been strained lately, now that Ciel was eighteen and still in full possession of his soul. He let the matter go with a shrug before darting down the hallway and towards his rooms. Praying fiercely that Ash would be there, his chest was tight and breathing became a chore.

Ciel hesitated with his hand on the heavy wood of his door- definitely cracked. Open and unlocked, he couldn't even imagine Sebastian leaving it like this. Taking a moment to calm down, he breathed deeply then slipped into his room with his eyes shut tight, now hoping it would be empty. If it were, however, he'd have to deal with the personal embarrassment of high hopes.

The soft click of his door shutting and the thud of his body against it were the only things he heard as he entered. Ciel didn't dare open his eyes, fearing Ash would be standing just in front of him, or not at all.

It wasn't until a soft, deep, voice blanketed him that he opened his eyes, anxiety and now the horrible feeling of vulnerability surging through him.

"Good evening, Earl. You've grown," Ash mused, lavender eyes glittering and sharp lips curled in a sinister smirk. He was indecent, Ciel noted, dressed horribly lightly- almost naked by the era's standards. His shirt was maybe a size too large, worn thin and falling off of a bony shoulder. Ash had failed to button most of it up, revealing an obscene amount of his chest- perfectly sculpted in supernatural perfection, in a way no human man could ever really dream to achieve.

His leggings left nothing to the imagination. Just a brief glance at his waist left Ciel weak, and a pleasant fire began to dance across his skin.

Ciel was honestly amazed his voice came out strong. "It's been five years," he said. Every step that brought Ash closer had Ciel pressing himself against the door, one hand behind his back searching for the knob.

A whole manor to themselves, give or take three servants; Ciel wanted to use it. Ash, however, had a different plan, one that stopped Ciel in his tracks the second he fumbled the door open.

"Your keeper?" Ash asked, voice low and soft; sensual. He pressed close to Ciel, not totally touching but close enough, with one hand above Ciel's head to keep the door closed.

Ciel sneered and turned his face away from the man. "I've no keeper, Ash."

Ash chuckled, the sound and breath it took to form it mixing with Ciel's short gasps. "Of course. Please excuse my misunderstanding. Allow me to rephrase the question; where is your _dog_?" the angel whispered, finally closing the few inches between them and moving his hand down to Ciel's jaw.

"Out. Looking for you," Ciel murmured, closing his eyes as warm fingers traced his jaw.

"Have you married yet?"

His lips twitched at the question, a small smirk forming. Ever the gentleman, Ciel guessed, though winced when the light touch became a grip strong enough to bruise.

"Would it matter if I was?" he asked, looking at the other man through hooded eyes. Ash's expression mimicked his own; gaze dark and heavy, face soft though flushed, frantically taking him in. His gaze was piercing and sent fire through Ciel's veins.

He was so _close_. Ciel could feel Ash's heat through his own clothes. He wanted to touch the man, but fear kept his fingers wrapped tightly around the doorknob behind him.

Biting his lip, Ciel jerked out of Ash's grasp and danced around him, shedding his own evening coat and vest as he did. Tossing them on the vanity, he turned around and grinned. "Hoping to be my first, Ash?" he teased, moving to the side with every step Ash took until he saw an opening.

Ash was faster, catching his arm as he tried to rush past and pulling him back. Off balance, he all but fell into the angel with a growl.

"I've no time for cat and mouse, Earl," Ash whispered, slender fingers brushing his hair out of the way so he could press a light kiss to his ear.

"No time? We've got all night," Ciel countered breathlessly, turning his head until he caught Ash's lips. They were soft and pliant against his own, though the kiss was only a chaste one; Ciel slipped away as soon as Ash's grip on his arm relaxed. He laughed at the exasperated look Ash threw at him. "Sebastian's been ordered to stay out til he brings you back dead, or the sun rises."

"Such a foolproof plan," Ash drawled, his tone harsh and unforgiving as he moved again. He crowded Ciel, but made no move to grab him this time. Instead, he cupped Ciel's face in his hands, turning his head this way and that as if inspecting him. "Has he ever touched you?" the angel asked softly. Ciel shook his head- he'd never done a thing with Sebastian, though a few couplings at pubs in town weren't off the table yet.

He grabbed the collar of Ash's battered shirt and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of his neck. While he had most certainly grown, Ash still had a head in height on him, something Ciel didn't find at all irritating in this case. "I'm afraid I'd call out your name if he did," Ciel murmured, biting down softly on his shoulder before tilting his head up, eagerly anticipating a kiss.

Ash rose to the occasion, lips meeting Ciel's in a bruising, passionate, kiss. Ciel wobbled a bit and the only thing he had to brace himself on was Ash as the angel's tongue slipped into his mouth, rolling against his own tongue and brashly teasing the roof of his mouth.

Ciel shuddered violently, moaned into Ash's mouth, and quickly unbuttoned the rest of Ash's shirt. He palmed the smooth chest desperately and memorized ridged muscle and skin. Ridiculously smooth yet firm, he thought- unlike any man he'd ever touched before. There had always been skin that gave way under his touch, no matter how in shape his trick would be, and a ridiculous amount of hair in some cases.

When Ash moved down to his neck, he took the opportunity to catch his breath. Teeth dug into the sensitive area just under his ear, wrenching a guttural cry from Ciel, before Ash pulled away and licked his lips, a predatory gleam in lavender eyes. A furious blush rose to Ciel's cheeks in response.

"On the bed, fox," Ash mused as he stepped back, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders before working out of his bottoms.

Ciel hurried to comply and tried to ignore how quickly his heart beat. He scrambled out of his own shirt, down to his small clothes before Ash was on him, pinning him to the bed and settling easily between his legs.

This had been where Ciel had drawn the line with the other men. He'd allow them to suck him off, but he'd fled after that, having no interest in completely putting out for a stranger, or coming home with a mess to explain to Sebastian.

"Ash-"

"I know," the angel chuckled, biting his collarbone before soothing the flesh with his tongue.

Ciel sighed, melting into the bed as Ash mouthed at his neck and shoulders. He raised his hands slowly, running his fingers through wavy hair and rolling his hips up into Ash, his semi-erect cock lightly brushing against Ash's. Ciel burned, his breath coming short as Ash ground down against him for a single moment.

He cried out, unable to form even a frustrated order, when Ash sat up. Lust twisted his features, becoming cold and cruel, but he smirked when he took Ciel's cock in hand. Pumping him dry, he watched as Ciel gasped and writhed beneath him. Pain and pleasure mixed, creating an indiscernible line Ciel didn't think he'd ever feel again.

He cried out in frustration when Ash pulled away from him and sat back, gesturing to his own prick lazily and grinning when Ciel's face contorted in horror.

"If you think I'm going to-"

"I think you are," Ash interrupted softly as he grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him up. He grabbed the rounder face and kissed him thoroughly, leaving nothing untouched before pulling away with a grin.

Ciel, winded by the short kiss, only glared before shaking his head. "I am not some whore, and I'm not a man who will stoop as low-"

Ash interrupted him again, his voice so low, so sinfully persuasive, Ciel's skin rose. "But tonight you are. Tonight you are _some whore _just for me. Tonight you're going to scream for me, just like _some whore _in a back alley. I'm going to leave you spent, exhausted. And when I'm gone you're going to miss me. You're going to physically _need _me. You'll never have enough of me." Ciel closed his eyes against the words, but instead he found himself hanging onto every single one. He warmed at the thought, and his cock jumped, attracted to the idea.

All it took was a hand on his head, fingers tangling into his hair, and a push in the right direction for Ciel to wrap his fingers around the well endowed man. Holding him in place, Ciel wrapped his lips around the flared head, tongue teasing the leaking slit and exploring the taste of bitter pre-come. He swallowed the shaft, along with his pride, until the threat of gagging became to strong to ignore; he covered what he couldn't with his hand.

Ciel cupped the other man's balls in his free hand, rolling them momentarily before tugging them lightly. He felt a bit victorious when he added his teeth, scraping the swollen flesh just enough for Ash to know what he was doing, and elicited a strangled moan. He jerked his own prick, squeezing the base when Ash did something, or released a more than pleasing sound, that threatened a premature climax.

Ash tapped the back of his neck until Ciel looked up, the sight sending liquid fire through his veins. The boy was breathtaking; hair moussed and face flushed, his full lips stretched wide around the girth of his cock. His eyes watered when he pushed too far, an act that made Ash wish he could force the Earl down further until he choked, desperate for air.

"Get off," Ash snapped, his voice hoarse and thick with what Ciel felt. Scrambling to comply, Ciel fell back and, with only a furious blush, spread his legs. The angel paused as he moved, eyeing him with predatory hunger, before leaning forward to press his fingers to Ciel's bruised lips.

Ciel took them eagerly, rushing as he worked his tongue around the digits and growling when they moved to his ass. "Hurry," he snapped, then jerked when two spit slick fingers entered him without warning. It hurt, burned like nothing he'd ever felt before, but he kept his voice down and worked against the fingers. Ciel wanted what he'd just had in his mouth, and he wanted it _soon_.

Ash's impatience wore on him, and as soon as a third finger was added he almost demanded he stop right then- fuck him into the bed, leave him spent and exhausted, just like he promised. Instead, Ash poked and prodded against his walls, searching for something Ciel didn't care much for until he hit it.

Ciel screamed into his hands, writhed against the bed sheets and snapped his hips down hard against the fingers inside of him. His vision swam as sharp jolts of pleasure shot up his spine and built in his groin, promising a sweet release he wasn't ready to give into yet.

"Ash, now," he ordered, grinding his teeth against the empty, stretched, feeling Ash left him with when he pulled his fingers out. He was met with nothing, not a touch, not the grace of a fiery look; he opened his eyes to glare at the disappointed man.

"No manners," Ash sighed, leaning back on one hand, and as a result, _away _from Ciel.

_Not on your life_, Ciel thought before wrapping his legs around Ash's slender waist and pulling him close. "One word, Ash, and you're out," he warned softly. "All I have to do is say his name."

Ash sneered, his eyes dark with both anger and lust, then he rolled his hips once, twice, rubbing the head of his cock against Ciel's hole and making him shudder violently. "How inconsiderate to even mention another," he whispered before driving his cock deep into the younger man.

Ciel didn't have words. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, saliva was _not _commendable lubrication. He also knew that Ash was much bigger than three very nimble fingers, and he also knew that if Ash moved he'd kill him. It _hurt_, more than the little burn two fingers had caused. He would have screamed had he been able to get his voice out at that volume.

"You _bastard_..." Ciel gasped, feeling tears begin to well but fighting them down angrily. He dug his nails into Ash's shoulders, trying, on some level, to return the pain Ash was causing, though not entirely satisfied that he was.

He felt warm lips on his face, neck, and chest, and the soft whisper of words. Promises, solutions, assurances, and slowly he relaxed. Ciel realized maybe it may not have been totally comfortable for Ash either; when he did ease up, the angel sighed against his neck.

Slowly, Ash began to move. Rolling his hips at first, sweeping Ciel's insides and making him moan whenever he hit his prostate, and then he began to thrust. Driving into him shallowly and carefully before Ciel's growled demands allowed him to lean back and give up fighting. Ciel all but sobbed as Ash gripped his waist, hips snapping forward and skin slapping skin as he worked a furious pace.

Ciel dug his fingers into the bed, pulling the bed sheets close and crying into them, heedless of any excuses he'd have to make when Sebastian found each layer tangled and drooled on.

Upon Ash's frenzied urging, he rose his hips to meet each thrust, nearly choking as every movement set his nerves on fire. The brush of fabric against his skin seemed to do _something_ to increase his maddening desire. Ash's mouth against his, tongue thrusting in tandem with his cock, had him screaming obscene demands whenever he could. Cries for 'more', 'faster', and 'harder'.

Ciel was a mess. A wanton, filthy, mess.

"How unsightly, _bocchan._"

Ciel froze, hand flying to Ash's chest to somehow stop him, but the angel kept going as he looked over a sharp shoulder to Sebastian, who stood in the doorway, red eyes gleaming in the dark of the room.

A broken moan escaped Ciel under that gaze. Embarrassment, shame, and the ever present desire now laced together and hitting him full force.

The demon strolled into the room as casually as he could, eyes taking in the scene- everything that lay before him was being inspected with the utmost care.

"Indecent, scandalous, improper, disgraceful, unseemly-"

"_Sebastian_!" Ciel cried, then convulsed as Ash drove his cock mercilessly into him, finally pausing to lean over him and speak. Smothering him with his body, as if to protect him though Ciel hardly believed that was the case.

"A little late now aren't we, _dog_," Ash murmured against his neck, smirking as Sebastian rounded the bed, regarding them both curiously.

Sebastian bared his teeth for a moment before sighing and turning his attention back to the horrified boy.

"Come to teach your master a lesson?" the angel taunted, rolling his hips once before falling still yet again.

Ciel stiffened and paled at the implications, staring at the two creatures in a mixture of horror and despair. And curiosity.

"There have been multiple mistakes made today, all of which need to be addressed," Sebastian agreed, staring down at the petrified man thoughtfully.

Ash moved, straightening and leaving Ciel feeling more than exposed, horribly vulnerable. "Care to share?"

"Ash!" Ciel exclaimed, struggling now against the unrelenting grip on his arms. He couldn't mean... He turned to Sebastian, trying to get a read on the demon but failing as usual.

He didn't need to _read _Sebastian when the man's answer was clear as day; his coat was shed slowly, his eyes dark as he met Ciel's.

Ciel could stop it with a word, but pride was an awful thing. And this was just another challenge.

Wrapping his legs again around Ash's waist, he worked himself on the cock in his ass and brushed his fingers lightly along his own, watching every move Sebastian made with a hawk-like gaze. He bit his bottom lip when Sebastian turned his attention to him instead of the slow removal of his clothes; lust definitely played in the crimson pools. Ciel couldn't possibly imagine that.

He wasn't sure who would be coming out of this with more blackmail material.

"What a treat," Ash drawled, painfully sarcastic, before pulling out of Ciel and rolling him onto his stomach. Ciel cursed, looked over his shoulder to glare at the angel, but cold fingers on his chin called his attention elsewhere.

"Problem?" Sebastian mused, the look on his face freezing Ciel, and allowing Ash to position him how he wanted.

Ciel couldn't remember ever seeing his butler naked, but, like Ash, he was flawless. Pale, smooth, defined- hung like a horse... He glared up at the demon when he moved onto the bed, kneeling so his prick was eye level. A smirk graced his features, and he moved his hand though Ciel's bangs, grabbing a fistful of his hair to tilt his head back.

"Disobeying orders?" Ciel ground out, gasping when he felt a tongue against the back of his neck, then teeth soon after.

"I believe you said, 'search the property'," Sebastian began with a respectful smile. He tugged harshly at Ciel's hair, then looked above him and nodded once. "I finished looking outside, and this _is_ your property, my lord," he purred softly. "I think I found him, too," he whispered.

Ciel wasn't given the opportunity to respond; Ash drove into him without warning, and Sebastian used it to his advantage, sliding his cock into Ciel's mouth when it opened in a cry.

The grip on his hair held him in place, and he stared up at the demon in shock. He didn't think to bite, he wasn't stupid enough to even attempt something so crazy, but he choked around the engorged member, trying to pull away even as Sebastian moved.

The pleasure building at the base of his spine and the burn in his ass distracted him, however. With one hand on Sebastian's thigh and the other supporting himself on the mattress, Ciel tried to breathe and move at the same time. Trying to meet each of Ash's thrusts and cleanly suck the cock in his mouth was a chore; he needed to breathe, he needed to scream, and he needed _more_.

Shoving Sebastian away, Ciel struggled to his knees, desperate cries escaping him with every movement Ash made. He leaned against the other man, practically writhed against him, and shot a pleading glare towards his surprised butler.

"Shit...!" Ciel gasped, nearly falling forward as the force of Ash's thrusts increased, though an arm wrapping around his shoulders kept him upright.

"I think he needs something, _dog_," Ash chuckled, licking a long line from Ciel's shoulder to his ear.

Sebastian bared his teeth again, showing off pointed canines as he slowly pressed himself flush against Ciel, who growled, unsatisfied.

"Something you wouldn't be able to give him should I be absent?" Sebastian guessed, the words sharp and poisonous, emphasized by a harsh thrust of his hips against Ciel's. Grabbing the smaller man's jaw, he said, "I'm afraid I can't possibly guess what you need unless you tell me."

Ciel dug his fingers into Sebastian's shoulders, only able to keen softly as Ash stilled, hardly moving against him and, more importantly, inside of him.

"More," he ordered breathlessly, frantic and frustrated. "Of anything... Everything." Leaning against Sebastian and wrapping his arms around his neck, Ciel moaned as lips closed around his throat and Ash slipped out of him. He hardly noticed Ash moving around him to press close to Sebastian, playing with his hair while whispering suggestively in his ear, too low for Ciel to even hope to make out.

He felt Sebastian's smile against his neck, and a moment later he felt his breath hot against his ear. "Anything?" the demon asked, cold fingers suddenly brushing against the flushed head of his dick as if to ensure a positive response.

There wasn't one moment Ciel thought it odd, Ash and Sebastian's obvious plotting or subtle groping, he just wanted to feel good.

Ash's hand on his arm, a light pull towards the head of the bed, had Ciel quickly detaching from his butler and falling onto Ash. He was kissed hungrily, a distraction he'd soon realize, while Ash fell back and brought Ciel down with him, straddling him. The sensation of their cocks brushing and tongues tangling was wonderful, a pleasant edge that had Ciel shamelessly grinding down on him.

The smell of roses permeated the air after only a moment, and soon after Ash was sighing beneath him, shifting gently and bucking into a grasp that wasn't Ciel's.

Ciel shot a glare over his shoulder before Sebastian brought his hips down on a now liberally lubricated cock. Ash slid home easily, and the new angle allowed him to hit deeper than before.

He whispered a flurry of praises and pleas before slippery fingers trailed down his ass, pressing against his well stretched entrance teasingly before rubbing lightly. Ciel tensed and looked over his shoulder again, a broken whine escaping him before a protest could be made as two fingers penetrated him along with Ash.

"D-Don't, Sebastian," he snapped yet still found himself rolling his hips gently on the digits. It didn't hurt, it just felt... odd. But the added stimulus was a welcome one, and he nearly choked on a sob when he felt Sebastian press close to him, pinning him down on Ash.

He relaxed for the first time since stepping into the room. With Ash's tongue moving slowly, soothingly, against his neck and the soft movement of additional fingers inside of him, he sagged under the pleasure.

Ciel was hardly aware of his surroundings by the time Sebastian's fingers left him, but it didn't take long to snap back when he felt something larger, blunter, take their place.

Panicked and alarmed, Ciel managed, "Sebastian, I swear if you- _Ah, Christ!_" His threat was cut off by his own shrill scream as Sebastian pushed into him. He couldn't escape the intrusion and pain, it froze him along with Ash's devilish grin and the hands on his body. He broke out in cold sweat, heart beating frantically against his ribs- there was no way, no possible way, he could take both of them.

Ciel dug his nails into Ash's chest, drawing blood even as the man grabbed his dick and squeezed it, pumping it lightly until Ciel had something more favorable to focus on.

He let out a strangled cry when sharp hips hit him- Sebastian had gone as far as he could, and Ciel realized he wasn't hating it. His body was on fire, his ass stretched beyond what was comfortable, and an unpleasant pressure was building at the base of his spine... It was torture, but with a thumb slowly rubbing against the head of his prick and a consistent throb in his ass, he found himself lusting after it.

Ash whispered just loud enough to be heard over his panting, "I think he likes it, Sebastian..." Lavender eyes locked onto Ciel, filled with amusement and excitement. "A pity you can't see the look on his face..."

Sebastian only grunted before pushing deeper. Ciel fell forward onto Ash with a desperate howl, practically sobbing into his shoulder as the demon began a merciless pace. Every nerve in his body had been burned, and there wasn't a place left untouched by the two thick cocks inside of him.

Pain and pleasure mixed as one, sending bolts of lightening up his spine and into his balls. Ash pulled his head up at the same time, capturing his lips again in a bruising kiss and swallowing his wild moans. He didn't contribute to the kiss, he simply kept his mouth open and focused on making sure his body stayed perfectly still in fear of moving wrong, doing something that would finally tear him in half.

Ciel pulled away from Ash with shuddering gasps and reached behind him, grabbing Sebastian's thigh and clawing at the skin. "I... I'm going to kill you, Sebastian..." he growled out, chest heaving with the effort it took to speak. He could feel his climax chasing him down, caging him, all because of how he was being _used. _Like he was cheap, filthy, simply existing to serve the two men on his bed.

His prick jumped against his belly, clearly enjoying the mere thought.

Bracing himself on on one arm, Ciel grabbed himself and pumped furiously. His breathing was ragged and caught in his throat, but he could feel release curling in his belly and drawing his balls tight.

It took a single thrust from both Sebastian and Ash, and fingers digging into his pelvis, to push him over the edge. Ciel came with a relieved sob, head thrown back as he shot over his hand and onto Ash's stomach. It hit hard and fast, leaving him momentarily stunned before he could release his dick from a rather unforgiving grip and fall, exhausted and mentally shaken.

After recognizing the soothing pattern on his back as two different hands Ciel realized they weren't done. Still throbbing inside of him, shifting, eager to return to what they had been doing.

"No," he mumbled, though he was weak, still recovering from the aftermath of his orgasm. He'd twitch, shudder, and even convulse involuntarily- control had been ripped from him. He couldn't move yet he wanted to, but he could stop it with a word. He waited until Sebastian drew back, ready to start again, before letting him down, "That's an order, Sebastian," Ciel growled.

He felt sharp nails pinch his hips before he heard Sebastian's huff, nearly drowned out by Ash's laughter.

When Sebastian pulled out, he kicked himself off of Ash, then shoved at the angel. He delivered a harsh blow to Sebastian's side before the man could slide off of the bed, dejected and still clearly aroused. Ciel smirked lazily- he'd been the cause of that.

"Escort Ash out, Sebastian," Ciel slurred as he wiped his hand on the duvet then wiggled his way under it. Burying his face in the pillow, already ignoring the ache in his back and ass, he added, "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- THIS IS THE LAST PART THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE AFTER THIS RUSHED PIECE OF CRAP SMUTLET I now have 13 other fics and stories to work on so RIP me

* * *

Rage. Anger. Humiliation. _Pain_. Ciel couldn't begin to hope to keep track of all the emotions still surging through him- none of them positive. His first time _ruined _by two horny, greedy, _foul_, demons. Soulless beasts with cocks that had practically ripped him apart; sated for all of ten minutes before waking with a stinging pain Ciel would never be able to describe.

And the damned bastard was _proud _of it. He had seen Sebastian's pride, his smug enthusiasm, when he had come strolling into his bedroom- as usual- with tea ready and prepared. As usual. Two days had passed and while Ciel was seething, Sebastian was still musing.

"Was it not to your liking, my lord?"

Sebastian's voice cut him right out of his sulking, and, misunderstanding, Ciel snapped honestly, "Like hell it was!"

And then he noticed the picked apart cake sitting in front of him. The cake Sebastian was so obviously referring to.

A fiery, enraged, blush heated Ciel's face, but his butler had already noticed. A delicate brow rose, hidden by his fringe, and his red lips quirked into a sly grin.

A sly grin that hinted at obvious desires. One that spoke silently of the urges Ciel no longer wished to act on.

"Make it again," Ciel snarled, trying desperately to cover up his slip. He only seemed to amuse Sebastian further.

"Yes, my lord," came his smooth reply.

It felt like Sebastian was back in moments, but in all actuality Ciel had just spent thirty minutes kicking himself.

He ignored the soft click of china against the wood of his desk, but it was harder to ignore the light brush of gloved fingers over his knuckles. It chilled him to the bone and his skin prickled, body shaking for the duration of contact.

"Still sore?"

The blatant nonchalance in the question made Ciel sit up too fast, too stiff, a big mistake. He hissed as pain, dull but still apparent, settled in his hips and back.

"You're overstepping boundaries," Ciel warned through gritted teeth. He stood slowly, carefully watching the demon as he was given space but… mimicked. The feeling of being watched through a predators eyes.

"Am I? My apologies," Sebastian all but purred, red eyes gleaming. He was taking in every miniscule movement Ciel made, moving as he moved, with the grace of a predator.

It sent an angry shiver down Ciel's spine.

Forgetting for a moment that he was in fact the master here, Ciel fell into his place as a human. Blood sank deep into his body and he felt his muscles tense and bunch, ready to run. Sebastian continued to move naturally, subtly, though his nostrils flared, pupils blown.

He moved the serving trolley out of the way just as Ciel bolted, anticipation and fear making his stomach knot. Logically, he knew Sebastian was allowing his 'escape', and even more so he was enraged. _He _was the master, and yet he was running through the halls of his own home with his demon right behind him.

Ciel headed straight for the kitchen, his anger sending an irrational and uncharacteristic surge of careless violence through him. Whatever Sebastian intended he wouldn't allow it without a fight.

Bursting through the kitchen doors, Ciel made it around Sebastian's prepping station just as fingertips grazed the back of his neck. His breath hitched and steps faltered at the contact, but he managed to close his fingers around a large knife regardless.

Ciel breathed hard and deeply as he placed the counter between himself and Sebastian, who honestly looked like he was having the absolute best time of his infuriating existence.

"Too far, Sebastian," Ciel nearly hissed, making sure to keep his makeshift weapon steady and himself on the opposite side of the counter from Sebastian.

"You make it so easy, my lord," Sebastian whispered as he rounded the counter, heedless of the knife Ciel brandished. "I've heard no order to stop, either."

Ciel knew the knife would do less than nothing against the demon, but it gave him a small amount of comfort regardless.

_Foolishly human_, he realized, disgusted with himself.

Sebastian rounded the counter quickly, far too quickly for Ciel to work against, and had the knife out of his hand and an arm pinned behind his back in a matter of seconds.

"Running will only make it harder," Sebastian warned, pressing close to Ciel and running his free hand down his side.

Pride kept the touch from being welcome, but unfortunately not entirely unpleasant. Ciel nearly lost his grip when cool lips and sharp teeth brushed against his neck, but retained enough of himself to bring his knee up, connecting firmly with Sebastian's stomach.

"I won't be making it easy," he leered, running from the kitchen as Sebastian doubled over, growling out a surprised curse.

He ended up in his room, back against his now locked doors, and chest heaving with the monumental effort it took to regain his breath. He realized dismally that he was shivering not from fear but excitement.

Did he really love to be pursued like this?

Frowning, Ciel made up his mind. His little run had been foolish and embarrassing, but it was purely instinctive. A momentary lapse in judgment and the understanding that _he _was the one in charge. But he would _not _be seduced on a continued lapse.

Standing tall and proud, Ciel unlocked the heavy doors and threw them open just as Sebastian came to a stop, the polite grin on his face only strengthening Ciel's resolution.

Leaning against the doorway, he regarded Sebastian curiously. "What makes you think I won't use you again?"

Sebastian's grin grew wider, revealing sharp and threatening canines. "I have plenty of tricks, but to deceive you, my lord, is unthinkable," he answered, placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head as if he could be taken at his word. "I am your humble servant, and as such I would never dream of taking advantage of you… Or underestimating you," he added with a slight grimace as his hand dropped to his stomach.

Ciel turned from Sebastian then, letting his hips sway ever so slightly as he made his way to the vanity. Sebastian still tracked him, irises nearly swallowed by his pupils. His fingers twitched but remained by his side and his head tilted as he considered his master carefully- though it was obvious his own judgment was clouded by lust.

Ciel worked at his ascot, meeting Sebastian's greedy gaze through the mirror as he spoke. "I feel that if we are to continue, there should be rules," he declared, dropping the cloth to the ground as soon as it left his neck. Sebastian's nostrils flared and he crossed his arms, but otherwise maintained an air of nonchalance.

"Rules?"

Moving to his morning coat, Ciel smiled. "Rules. All in my favor, of course. As the Phantomhive butler, I trust this will not be a problem for you."

Sebastian moved behind him slowly, his expression considerate and thoughtful as he helped Ciel shed both coat and vest. Folded neatly, of course, and placed on the vanity along with the discarded ascot.

Then he had an arm around Ciel's shoulders, pulling him back to his chest, and sharp teeth a subtle threat skimming against Ciel's neck while he voiced his thoughts. "I think we already have enough rules, my lord."

Ciel slipped out of Sebastian's arms and away from him, his smile one of apology and denial. Flopping down onto his bed he began working on his shoes, tossing a casual order for Sebastian to remain where he was before stating his conditions. "You'll not touch me unless explicitly stated. I retain all control in this bed. Unless I say so, you can't do a thing."

"If it pleases you, my lord, then I promise to play by your word," Sebastian promised, as sincere as he could achieve with a stifled smile on his face.

He was too confident, too smug, for Ciel's liking, but Ciel was sure he had worded his terms carefully and precisely enough to leave no room for question.

Frowning, Ciel ordered, "Undress, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"O-ohhh… _God_, Sebastian! S-stop! Stop!" Ciel's chest heaved and sweat trickled down his temple, fire burning through his veins as Sebastian swallowed his cock, deep and fast and so unexpected tears threatened to spill.

He nearly screamed his protest when Sebastian pulled away from him with a sloppy pop, the smile on his face one of triumph.

Digging his heel into Sebastian's back, Ciel growled, "If I meant _stop_, you bloody demon, you would well know."

"My apologies," Sebastian whispered, breath cool against his prick before he wrapped his lips around the head.

Ciel bucked into the hot mouth, swallowing a cry as Sebastian's tongue worked him. He tangled his fingers in silky hair, grip tight and desperate and demanding. His rules had been thrown in his face- followed but followed too well. A hand, cold against his flushed skin, made its way up his chest then back to cup his balls as Sebastian took him deeper, throat working around his cock.

Ciel jerked and cried out, shuddering as Sebastian moved, sucking hard and moving slowly in contrast to the gentle fingers pressing just behind his balls.

He realized, dazed as he was, that Sebastian had moved him, placing one leg over his shoulder and then pushing Ciel's other towards his chest.

It was when Sebastian's mouth left his dick that he realized what the demon was planning.

Fingers still tangled in Sebastian's hair, Ciel pushed himself up to jerk Sebastian's head back, a scowl twisting his own lips. Sebastian dropped his leg to accommodate the movement, but his hand only moved to Ciel's flank, fingers skimming the skin.

"Problem?"

"I did not tell you to _stop_," Ciel hissed. "And I certainly did not give you permission to do anything else."

Sebastian's smile was soft and misleading. "I apologize for taking such liberties. I just felt on the chance you were still sore..." he trailed off, one nimble finger tracing circles around Ciel's bellybutton.

Ciel, dizzy now with desire, tried to logically think Sebastian's proposition through. If he gave in, as he so desperately wanted, did it meant giving control over to Sebastian?

_Best to be safe. It will be my idea_, Ciel thought as he flopped back.

"Only because _I _say you can."

Sebastian was not gentle. Ciel found himself nearly folded, knees on his chest as Sebastian's tongue fell flat against his hole. He couldn't stop the desperate keen that escaped him then- still sore and certainly tender, however the motion was hardly inflaming.

"_Ohhh_…" Ciel trembled under Sebastian's ministrations, occasionally kneading the demon's head as his tongue worked around the tight ring of muscle. Ciel froze, however, when that tongue, along with a slender finger, slipped into him. "I… I d-didn't-"

Sebastian pulled away only to skim his teeth along the inside of Ciel's thigh. "Of course, my lord. But even I have limits, and if you insist on giving orders then you should give them more often," he teased, one canine catching the thin skin of Ciel's thigh enough to draw blood.

Ciel growled and slammed a foot into the other man's chest, ignoring the aching feeling of loss when Sebastian slipped away. Struggling to his feet and also disregarding his unsteadiness, he searched the nightstand for oil, turning to throw it at the demon when he found it.

Ciel was surprised to find Sebastian right behind him, his expression soft but still mirthful as he pulled Ciel close.

"To think I spent all that time trying to teach you patience but I've nothing to show for it," he sighed, taking advantage of Ciel's shock to brush his lips across his cheek. "Taking two demons didn't teach you-"

Ciel wrapped an arm around his butler's neck, pulling him down so his lips pressed against the man's ear. "Lie down, Sebastian."

He reveled in the heated, albeit curious, look Sebastian gave him as he settled back on the bed, one leg propped up until Ciel followed, pushing them aside to settle between them. The surprise on Sebastian's face sent a shiver down Ciel's spine, but nothing prepared him for the sudden sly excitement that settled after.

Sebastian stretched, languid and satisfied, lean muscles bunching then relaxing under Ciel's scrutinizing gaze.

"It seems I have underestimated you, my lord," Sebastian whispered, hiking a leg up on Ciel's hip and reaching out to run a hand down his chest. Ciel leaned into the touch and ignored the implied insult in his next question, "Do you know what to do?"

"Luckily, I'm a fast learner," Ciel bit out, the sudden desire to watch Sebastian squirm fueling his own lust.

He coated his fingers quickly with the oil, refusing to grimace at the mess, then smiled at Sebastian. "I'm sure being a demon has its perks," he said as he skimmed his slick fingers to Sebastian's entrance, wasting no time in pushing three in immediately.

Sebastian hissed and jerked, one hand snaking down between his legs to grab Ciel's wrist, stilling his fingers. Whatever pain he may have felt, however, was negated by the jump in his cock and the flush on his face.

"Fast, indeed," Sebastian mumbled, quivering as Ciel curled his fingers inside him, poking and prodding. "Hopefully that doesn't extend to anything else..."

Ciel sneered and pushed his fingers deeper, harder, and enjoyed the way Sebastian gasped and tightened around him. It was Sebastian's turn to squirm this time, and Ciel was more than happy that he was the cause.

"You're out of line, Sebastian," he snapped, working his fingers quickly in the tight hole. Sebastian's grip on his wrist only tightened and he pushed his hips down on Ciel's hand.

It didn't take long for Sebastian's skin to flush, but it wasn't until he was sweating and fighting for breath, irritation rolling off of him in waves, that Ciel stopped.

"Roll over." As Sebastian moved, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's discarded shirt to wipe his hand off, smirking when he felt the blatant glare on his back.

He frowned when he turned back to Sebastian though, not totally appreciative of his display. The demon watched him, eyes hot and gleaming behind his fringe, as he stretched, ass up and head resting on folded arms.

"Do be careful, my lord. It's been quite a while," Sebastian warned, though his tone suggested he wanted anything but.

Heat ripped through Ciel's body at the sight of Sebastian- on display and just as hard and ready as he was.

Maneuvering so that he was behind Sebastian, Ciel poured the last of the oil onto his cock and grabbed the other man's waist, pulling him back so just the tip pressed against the puckered hole.

Refusing to allow his hesitancy to take over, Ciel rolled his hips, enjoying the hiss that left Sebastian in response. Leaning forward so his chest brushed against the demon's back, he whispered, "Work for it."

Sebastian moved quickly and explosively, switching their positions so gracelessly Ciel bounced when his back connected with the bed.

"This teasing is really going too far, my lord," Sebastian nearly growled as he straddled Ciel's waist, grinding slowly against his aching cock.

"What happened to patience?"

"Irrelevant."

With that, he sank down on Ciel's cock, wrenching a near scream from the younger man's throat and giving a soft moan of his own.

Ciel's hands hovered over Sebastian's thighs, toes curled and eyes shut tight against the nearly unbearable grip and heat around him. He refused to look at Sebastian, not yet ready to deal with the smug grin he knew was on the demon's face when it would ruin the pleasure consuming him.

He shuddered when Sebastian's chest brushed his own and his mouth closed around his throat. For a moment they stayed still in silence, surprise and anticipation running high between the both of them.

Ciel didn't say a thing until he knew he wouldn't come from a simple wiggle of Sebastian's hips. "If you don't move I'll kill you, Sebastian."

He felt the other man's chuckle more than he heard it. "So selfish, my lord. That should be my line." He nearly slurred his words when he sat up, bracing himself with one hand on Ciel's chest before he rolled his hips, tentatively at first and then just to tease Ciel.

Ciel gritted his teeth together then snapped his hips up, jolting Sebastian and eliciting a startled yelp from the man. "I don't know why it is… but you've been far too unruly, Sebastian," Ciel growled, back arching as Sebastian tightened around him. "_You're crossing lines._"

"Mmm… Is this not a rather compromising position, however? I feel a few lines being crossed is hardly an issue," Sebastian mumbled, crimson eyes now dark and desperate as he began a steady pace, bouncing on the younger man's cock with dazed precision.

Ciel felt every ripple and pull of the muscles around him, and, too lost to really contribute, gave up trying to meet Sebastian and instead pulled the man closer, eagerly pressing his lips against Sebastian's. He wrapped one arm around the demon's neck, moaning into his mouth, as his other hand moved to grip the cock trapped between their bodies.

Sebastian readily thrust into his hand as desperately as he rode Ciel's cock, moaning low and soft. Ciel watched, every tremble and shudder from Sebastian a direct jolt to his balls.

"S-Sebastian…! I'm- _Oh, god-_"

Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's hips, holding him in place as his orgasm hit hard and fast. He choked on his words, a blessing really, considering he felt on the verge of babbling.

Sated and exhausted, Ciel practically melted into the bed, though he never let his eye stray from Sebastian. He hardly processed the demon moving, coming up to the head of the bed and pressing his swollen cock against his lips.

"Reciprocation, my lord," Sebastian mused, one hand on Ciel's jaw and a thumb stroking his lips all the encouragement he needed to open his mouth. Ciel tongued the leaking slit before allowing Sebastian to slide into his mouth, though he couldn't take him as deep as Sebastian had taken him, he encouraged the man to move as he pleased with a hand on the back of his thigh.

He nearly choked when Sebastian spilled, without warning and bitter against his tongue. He was, however, far too tired to lecture or scold him for it, so instead he grumbled and resisted Sebastian's attempts to clean him up as a matter of pride.

"If you think this excuses your past transgressions, my lord, you are very wrong."

It wasn't until Sebastian had him under fresh blankets that he was able to understand Sebastian's last, polite, warning.


End file.
